


Under the sunny sky

by Saku015



Series: Yachi Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, OOCness, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Relationship, Public Display of Affection, Purring, Team Bonding, Watching Someone Sleep, Yachi Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yachi and her kittens.





	Under the sunny sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 1: Goofing off.

The Nekoma team had just finished a hellish practice. They were after the training camp with the schools of Fukurodani group and Karasuno and coach Nekomata said that if they took a break, all of their efforts were in vain.

They were sitting under the huge tree in the yard of the school with Yachi giving them their water bottles. The girl was kneeling on the ground, watching her team bickering back and forth. She was more than nervous when Shibayama asked her to be their manager at the beginning of the school year, but right then, she could not imagine her days otherwise. Suddenly, Lev was all over her, crying.

”Yacchan! Yaku-san hit me again!” He whined, burying his face in Yachi’s hair, who only giggled and patted his head.

”You should not tease him, Haiba-kun,” Yachi said and Lev whined again.

”But when he is so tiny and cute!” In the next moment, a water bottle hit him on the head and he fell behind Yachi with a yelp. From the corner of her eye, Yachi saw the deep blush on Yaku’s face.

”He never changes, does he?” Kuroo asked the rhetorical question while lying down. He rested his head in Yachi’s lap and blinked up at her from beneath his eyelashes. Yachi felt as a blush spread on her own face.

”Did you enjoy your first ever training camp, Yachi-san?” Fukunaga asked the question of which’s answer each one of them wanted to know. The second year sat beside Yamamoto and leaned a little bit forward in curiosity.

”I really enjoyed it!” Yachi said, beaming at them with a huge smile on her face. ”Everyone was so kind and Hinata and Kageyama-kun’s quick was amazing!”

Kuroo hissed lowly, but all the team became tense – even Kenma who leaned against Yachi and rested his head on her shoulder, lowered his PSP. Yachi felt her heart being squeezed with adoration because of how possessive her team was.

”We will not let those countryside jerks steal away our beloved manager!” Yamamoto exclaimed, bumping his fist into the air.

”Hell yeah!” Inuoka and Lev agreed – the latter still lying on the ground behind Yachi.

”I really hope that the Battle of the Trash Heap would happen,” Yaku said, then his expression turned into a smirk. ”I would like to crush them into small pieces.”

”Believe me, if it is up to Shouyou and that genius setter of theirs, it will,” Kenma mumbled with his nose being buried in his game again.

In the meantime, Yachi started to run her fingers through Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo purred and leaned into the touch on instinct. Slowly, but surely, his breathing evened. Yachi looked down at him with such fondness, Yamamoto gagged audibly.

”Oh my god! Stop the disgusting PDA!”


End file.
